


Hollow Cat Knight

by StupidStory



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidStory/pseuds/StupidStory
Summary: Tigerstar infects the Clans with his own image, making them worship him, and this somehow prompts Firestar and Sandstorm to make lots and lots of babies in the hope that one of them can contain the infection. Sometime after the Clans fall into disrepair, one of said babies somehow escapes from the tunnels and explores the Clans by the lake as well as ultimately defeat Tigerstar.
Kudos: 11





	Hollow Cat Knight

Firestar was on a border patrol when he noticed something peculiar on the border between ThunderClan and Twolegplace. Not only was it peculiar but it also made him feel uncomfortable.

“That big rock looks a bit like my arch-nemesis Tigerstar. Why does he deserve his own statue but not Spottedleaf?”

“Because he made ShadowClan great again. Sure, he turned evil but he also did some good as well,” Sandstorm replied.

“Hold up. This guy wanted to kill me, attempted to kill Cinderpelt, and indirectly killed Bluestar and you have the nerve to not totally demonize him? HOW DARE YOU?!” Firestar punctuated those last three words with japping a claw at her chest like a human finger jabbing at someone's chest. “This statue needs to go. It does not represent the current Clan values.”

“Or maybe keeping it would serve as a reminder never to commit these horrible atrocities again.”

“Ummm, don't we have the Warrior Code for that?”

“Yes. But the Warrior Code is merely a concept while this is an actual physical object. Just stop it. Destroying it would just be erasing a relic of the past.”

“I don't care. It hurts my feelings! OW! Man, trying to scratch up a giant marble sculpture doesn't feel very good, but it still hurts less than my feelings when this item that symbolizes anti-ThunderClan racism is allowed to stay up!”

“I don't like his anti-ThunderClan rhetoric anymore than you do but if we forget our history then we have nothing to remind us not to do it again and then we will have another Tigerstar.” Firestar looked around and gasped in horror. How did he not notice this at first?

There were also statues of Brokenstar, Scourge, Mapleshade, Clear Sky, One-Eye, Slash, and the SkyClan rats. While the other statues had plaques on them that mentioned their brief history and some inspirational quotes on them, the rats' plaque just said “Rats. We're rats. We're the rats. We prey at night, we stalk at night. We're the rats. I'm the giant rat that makes all of da rules. Let's see what kind of trouble we can get ourselves into.”

“If these statues are allowed to assault my eyes then I wanna go back to being a kittypet! Since Lionblaze is the Chuck Norris cat, I'd better see if he can tear these statues a new one. HEY LIONBLAZE!” Firestar roared.

“WHAT?” Lionblaze roared back.

“Come over here. There are all these statues of past villians and I want you to destroy them with your awesome Chuck Norris level of invincibility.”

“Sounds fun,” Lionblaze pelted over to the Tigerstar statue.

“Hello there. I'm Tigerstar. It's so nice to be remembered again. That's all I ever wanted. ” A voice sounded inside Lionblaze's head.

“Tigerstar, hmmm, where have I heard that name before?” Lionblaze whispered to himself. Then he had an epiphany. “Oh my gosh! That's the guy whose statue Firestar wants me to destroy!”

“I'm glad someone still remembers me!” Tigerstar's voice shouted inside his head.

“Me too,” Lionblaze agreed. His eyes turned orange and he could no longer think for himself. He was now a hollow husk of his former self.

More and more ThunderClan cats started turning into orange-eyed zombies upon remembering Tigerstar.

“For StarClan sake, go to the medicine den ASAP!” Firestar frantically demanded all of the cats who were experiencing this newfound affliction. Greystripe, Millie, Hollyleaf, were all orange-eyed and hollow husks of their former selves.

That night Firestar had a dream. It was the first time he could fall asleep in so long.

“Hello most hated rival ever,” Tigerstar greeted. “Some liberal snowflake tried to destroy a statue of mine but thankfully enough of it still remained that I could still be remembered. If I'm not remembered then I cease to exist. I have infected your Clan so that I can be worshiped for all time! That's what you get for having me exiled. I would have made a great leader but you cast me out but fortunately I made a great ShadowClan leader.”

Firestar woke up with this profound revelation. He and Sandstorm kept having kitten after kitten, hoping one of them could contain Tigerstar's infection. Eventually one of them did. This kit looked extremely promising. It had huge ears compared to its body and was a little bigger than the other cat vessels. Firestar didn't name it cuz it wasn't important enough, and it would add to the already overwhelming amount of named characters in the series.

“You will be my chosen vessel,” Firestar whispered to he big-eared kitten.

Firestar crawled into the tunnels that run underneath the Clans and began digging. And digging. And digging. Several consecutive days he dug a deep, deep hole, paws scrabbling against the dirt fast enough to create smoke.

All the failed kittens were dropped into this abyss, never to be seen or spoken of again. He was so ashamed of having killed countless other kittens that he decided to kick all that dirt back over the abyss, never to see or hear of it again. There might have been more cat corpses tossed in the abyss underneath the tunnels than named characters in the series. Meanwhile he raised this big-eared kitten like a son. It wasn't supposed to feel, but Firestar couldn't help but feel an emotional attachment to it.

Eventually the cat grew while the other thousands of cats that he and Sandstorm had all stayed kitten-sized (of course they did cuz they were dead). Its claws grew longer than Tigerstar's and its ears kinda made it look like a bat. Firestar had to tell it some kind of hard truth.

“Hey. Um, I don't know how to tell you this, but you're eventually gonna have to be locked up away from catkind for all eternity having absorbed the infection of my arch-nemesis.”

He dug a den somewhere on the Gathering Island and then locked up this cat in it.

3 cats in different Clans were chosen at random to help keep this den locked up to keep the infection from spreading throughout the Clans: Purdy, Mothwing, and Silkpelt (a ShadowClan cat). Speaking of Silkpelt...

“Only if you can be my mate,” Silkpelt offered.

“Deal,” Firestar agreed enthusiastically. Together they had a female kit named Hornkit. IDK how they did that since cat sex isn't a thing in this universe but reproduction is.

However the infection couldn't be contained forever. A small kitten (its head had white fur and the rest of its body had black fur) had somehow escaped from this huge pit, wandered around a bit, and found its way back to the lake because it had received a calling. The calling led to some den on the Gathering Island. There was what looked like a den but unfortunately the cat knight couldn't enter it yet. Apparently it had more shit to do first. There were a bunch of cats behaving strangely like zombies and their eyes were a creepy orange. Were they specifically targeting it?

The cat knight went east thru WindClan, but it was ambushed by a small cat with yellow and black striped pelt. “SHAAA!” She cried. “I'm Hornetpaw and I am tougher than a fox.” She attacked by pouncing and tying individual furs together into a rope and attaching a claw at the end. Every time she killed the cat knight, the cat knight would come back to life where it was last in the form of a sleep circle, and then its spirit was near Hornetpaw's battle arena. The cat knight killed its own spirit and then proceeded to Hornetpaw's arena.

After defeating Hornetpaw, the cat knight went to the MoonPool for guidance. Right at the bottom of the spiral path was a yellow cat with an extra toe on one of his paws.

“Hello there, I'm Tree. I was close friends with Tigerstar until... you know.” He sounded like a stereotypical hippie as he said that. He was also smoking a marijuana joint. Coincidentally the cat knight also had 420 pennies even tho there are no vendors in the Clans. “Oh yeah, I have something that should aid you quite a bit on your journey.” He tore the extra claw off his sixth toe. “This is the Dreamclaw. Scratch a live cat or a cat corpse with it to see exactly what they're thinking, or in some cases, fight a tougher version of themselves when they were alive.”

The cat knight could read minds and see into the dreams of dead cats now. YAY! As awesome as that sounded, the cat knight didn't feel like reading every cat's mind since it somehow knew the writer was already starting to get tired of writing Hollow Knight-inspired stories and just wanted to get this one over with.

The cat knight made its way thru ShadowClan, which was dark, cramped, and maze-like. There were cats with 8 legs and 8 eyes, bits of prey that turned into zombies after being “killed”, and giant centipedes. Some of those giant centipedes were groups of anywhere from 3 to 10 Twolegs stitched together ass to mouth. They traveled loudly in a straight line across Clan territory and then immediately reappeared on the other side. Somewhere in the heart of ShadowClan was where Silkpelt was sleeping. The cat knight killed her.

“Dude, you just killed my mom.” Hornetpaw lamented.

“Oh sorry, didn't know it was your mom,” The cat knight said, or would have said if it could talk. But the body language kinda gave it away.

“That's okay. She died for the greater good,” Hornetpaw assured it.

The cat knight made its way to RiverClan where it encountered a cat spirit that looked like that of a brown thickset tom.

“Scuse me, comin' thru,” the thickset brown tom (which smelled of RiverClan) slashed at his spirit and absorbed it. “Thought I had died of greencough but apparently not. Just respawned at a rock that I like to become a sleep circle on.”

“Who are you?” The cat knight asked, or it would have asked if it could talk, so once again the body language gave it away.

“I'm Heavystep. I was born in the abyss but escaped and moved to RiverClan. Apparently I was one of the earliest vessels since I have a biological sex and can speak. I died of greencough, and then my spirit spawned roughly where I had died of greencough. And speaking of vessels with voice boxes and biological sexes, I think there might have been another one named Beetlewhisker.”

That's interesting, the cat knight thought.

After Mothwing was killed (he or she was the teacher, and I don't remember its gender nor do I feel like checking and I doubt it even matters since the Erins don't always keep track of that so why should I?) the cat knight felt like exploring the region just beyond RiverClan. It was a rough looking but also beautiful place full of cats throwing frisbees like boomerangs. And in this place was Sandstorm. What was she doing here?

“Oh hai. I thought you might be looking for this.” She gave it one half of a white round bauble. The cat knight didn't know what this was but figured this bauble might be important somehow and that it would need the other half which was somewhere.

Next up was Purdy, which was located somewhere in Twolegplace. The cat knight was exploring random Twoleg nests, and 99% of the time the Twoleg occupant would forcefully shoo it out. Then there was one where the inside was empty except for six cats sleeping in circles in a room with a chandelier above. One of the cats woke up and roared. It curled back up in a circle, bouncing around the room, slashed a few times with its claws, and then rolled across the room like the round rubber paws of a monster. This is easy, the cat knight thought. After the cat knight dealt sufficient damage, another one of the cats woke up and now the cat knight had to fight 2 at once. This proved too overwhelming for the cat knight to be able to stay alive.

Next attempt it got a little further, then died again.

Right before the next attempt after that, it noticed the chandelier was directly above one of the sleeping fur circles. The cat knight climbed up the wall to the ceiling, leapt toward the chandelier, and swiped at the chain holding up the chandelier, breaking the chain and letting it fall onto the sleep circle that it was directly above so now the fight would be only slightly easier.

And easier it was. The cat knight could now reach the backyard of that abandoned Twoleg nest and then behind that Twoleg nest was another abandoned Twoleg nest containing Purdy. Just as with Silkpelt and Mothwing, the cat knight scratched up Purdy until he was dead. Yay, now all 3 Dreamers were dead!

Next up, Firestar's palace. Only it couldn't enter yet because it hadn't fought enough cat corpses via the Dreamclaw. The cat knight found Spottedleaf's corpse and fought her dream version. The cat knight also fought dream versions of Bluestar, Cinderpelt, Fallen Leaves, and Yellowfang, and then it talked to Tree again so he could upgrade the Dreamclaw.

ThunderClan was empty. Except for a lone cat corpse. Greystripe? The cat knight swiped the grey cat with its Dreamclaw and entered ThunderClan as it was before Firestar decided to shove it all into Greystripe's mind (the cat knight learned the grey cat's name somewhere in this dream world.) All over the camp were brambles and spinning narrow slices of tree trunks with cat claws stuck to the edges (Twolegs would call these makeshift buzzsaws). It looked like a gauntlet. If this was supposed to keep anyone from invading ThunderClan, it sure worked, maybe a little too well. They must all be guarding something, but what? The cat knight followed a convoluted but fairly linear path that ended up at Firestar's den. When it got to Firestar's den, it saw Firestar's corpse and the other half of the white bauble resting on him. The cat knight picked up the half white bauble and then was instantly teleported out of Greystripe's dream.

Curious to see what lay beyond, the cat knight reached a region just beyond the edge of ThunderClan, or at least where ThunderClan used to be. Snow was falling despite it being greenleaf, and this region was populated with flying cats that had white faces, four eyes, and dummy thicc orange haunches. They projectile vomited three globs of vomit, only one of which was directly aimed at the cat knight. “Fucking Primal Catspids!” The cat knight cursed under its breath as it attempted to scratch one of the flying cats only for it to fly just out of melee range, or it would have if it could speak, so body language sufficiently communicated that. Eventually it saw a familiar shape blocking its path. It was Hornetpaw.

“Hey idiot, I'm Hornetpelt now! Stupid dumbass narrator got my name wrong!” Okay, so her name was Hornetpelt now. Sorry. You didn't have to be so rude about it!

The cat knight unsheathed its claws.

“SHAAA!” Hornetpelt yowled. They grappled each other. Hornetpelt plucked out some of her furs, tied them together, and did a recreation of Hornet's string attack. She also tied one of her claws to the end of this fur string and hurled it at the cat knight. During the second phase of the fight she put random brambles in the way that the cat knight had to swipe out of the way.

After the cat knight came out on top, Hornetpelt took a bramble and etched a mark into the cat knight's forehead. The Clan leader's brand.

The cat knight then ventured into one of the tunnels beneath the lake and then now it could access the abyss. This place was quite freaky. A bunch of cat corpses littered the floor, which seemed like miles below the surface by now. Holy fox dung, I was born here? Are these all my siblings? Man, my parents must have really, REALLY got super busy.

Down below into the sea of cat corpses, the cat knight found a bowl full of some kind of strange liquid (Harry Potter fans would instantly recognize this bowl as the Pensieve). The cat knight was immediately transported into the abyss as it was years ago. It climbed up the spiral path leading up to the tippy top only to find that Firestar had chosen another cat vessel over it and then sealed off the abyss. Then the cat knight BASE jumped back down into the sea of cat corpses cuz it was fun. As for how it escaped, I have no idea. Maybe the narrator from Stanley Parable can help me figure this one out?

Anyway, after slaying all 3 of the Dreamer cats, the cat knight could now access the den that the hollow cat knight was socially distanced in. Hornetpelt was catloafing just outside the den's entrance. The cat knight entered the den and there were a bunch of orange bubbles inside, just as there were all over the Gathering island.

The hollow cat knight looked similar to the cat knight but much bigger. Its claws were disproportionately long compared to its paws.

“RAAAAOOOO!” The hollow cat knight yowled its battle cry. The hollow cat knight used the same few attacks over and over again. Triple slash with its claws, lunging forward suddenly, and pouncing. Once the cat knight slashed it enough, the hollow cat knight yowled again. In addition to continuing to use the previous attacks, it also sometimes projectile vomited, aiming at the cat knight.

The hollow cat knight also scratched itself repeatedly, and then some bulbous tumors protruded from it, making it levitate and tried to pounce on the cat knight multiple times but was unsuccessful. The hollow cat knight also projectile vomited even more. The cat knight dodged its bullet hell puke and landed even more blows to the hollow cat knight, some of them while in the process of scratching itself.

After a certain point of the cat knight whittling the hollow cat knight's health down even more, Hornetpelt lassoed the hollow cat knight with her rope made of individual furs tied together.

“GIT GUD!” She commanded. The cat knight swiped the hollow cat knight with its Dreamclaw and entered the hollow cat knight's dream.

The cat knight found itself in a dark forest. Seemingly out of nowhere a brown, muscular tabby tom with a torn ear and battle scarred muzzle jumped the cat knight. This was it. The final boss. The cat knight vs. Tigerstar, the heart of the infection. Tigerstar then began levitating and numerous claws came from every direction in bullet hell patterns. He also kept teleporting around the arena. Occasionally solid walls of deathberries would travel across the arena and the cat knight would have to shadow dash through them. Another one of Tigerstar's attacks also consisted of making deathberries materialize and home in on the cat knight's position before destructing on the ground. The cat knight had to keep jumping in order to swipe at Tigerstar's levitating body. Once it did that enough, half of the arena floor would suddenly be covered in brambles, while Tigerstar was still performing all the attacks mentioned above. Once Tigerstar was swiped enough times, two rows of brambles would flank the arena floor while Tigerstar made it rain claws from above, and the cat knight had to hurry to an opening in the falling claws, while also having to jump up and keep clawing at Tigerstar. Some tendrils wrapped around Tigerstar for a moment, then Tigerstar teleported to somewhere above the treeline, and floating rocks appeared for the cat knight to jump up. There were more floating rocks up there where Tigerstar teleported to. As per usual, Tigerstar was using his bullet hell claws and deathberry walls and homing projectiles to try to off the cat knight. This phase of the fight was harder cuz the ground was now covered with foxes and these floating rocks were kinda narrow, especially with all the chaos going on. Also, Tigerstar still kept teleporting around the arena.

About seven hours later the cat knight finally scratched him enough to make him teleport somewhere far above, and more floating rocks appeared for the cat knight to jump up. When it started its ascent, a poorly aimed deathberry beam was firing from above, seemingly aiming randomly, and as the cat knight ascended farther up, the deathberry beam got more and more scarily accurate. Also at the same time the floor of foxes rose higher too. Eventually the cat knight climbed all the way to the top, where it was face to face with Tigerstar. The cat knight scratched Tigerstar one last time, and then the hollow cat knight's spirit ripped Tigerstar's face open, and then fed him to the foxes. And then the cat knight and hollow cat knight became a single entity. Yay, now the infection was over!

Meanwhile in the real world, Hornetpelt was greeted with the unexpected sight of several unfamiliar looking cats, one of which claimed to be Leafstar.

“Hi, we're SkyClan. We came from the gorge and hoping we could live with y'all by the lake. My StarClan, what happened here?” Hornetpelt told SkyClan all about what happened.

“Strange. According to the daylight warriors something similar was also happening in the Twoleg world. A couple was having lots and lots of kids and throwing thousands of them down our gorge until they had a perfect one who they thought could contain the infection. Eventually some unnamed and sexless human found a way to escape the gorge and battled its way thru a Metroidvania and eventually fought the quarantined human that contained the infection, and fought the Confederacy in their dream. After the killing blow to the Confederacy was dealt, the quarantined human's spirit ripped the faces off each member of the Confederacy. We had to move out of the gorge because there were way too many Twoleg corpses littering it.” Hornetpelt believed all of this without question.

Since no Clan was willing to give up part of their territory so SkyClan could make their new home, SkyClan ended up taking the lake itself as their territory.


End file.
